Feelings
by NaraTemari011
Summary: Naruto turned around. But something stopped him. He felt something warm around him; Sakura’s arms around him. Sakura was crying desperately. “You can’t leave me…” she whispered. “Not you too…”. NaruSaku, slight SakuSasu. Rated K just to be safe.


_**A/N: Hi! First of all, I'm new to the Naruto section! I started watching Naruto about a month ago, and I'm currently on the 104**__**th **__**episode, and I watched the 1**__**st**__** Naruto movie, so no flame or bad comment because I don't know what happens in the episodes where Naruto or Sasuke leave!**_

Naruto: Feelings

It was a cold night in Hidden Village of Konoha. Sakura Haruno was in her apartment. It was almost 1 in the morning, but she was unable to sleep. She hadn't seen Naruto Uzumaki in days now, and she was getting worried. Sakura got up from her bed, and went into the kitchen. She made herself some hot chocolate, and sat on her dining room's table. She was wearing a long pink robe. She was thinking about the other person that had a place in her mind: Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had left several months ago. She missed him a lot. She's always had this crazy crush on him, and he left her. He left her to go and train with the person she hated the most: Orochimaru, one of the three legendary Saanin. She found herself wanting to cry, but she promised herself she wouldn't cry for him.

"_Sasuke…"_ she whispered. _"Why? Why did you have to leave me?" _Some tears got came out of her eyes. She just couldn't help it. She put her cup in the table and wiped the tears from her face. _"Why did you leave _us_?" _More tears came out of her eyes. She heard someone knocking on the door. Sakura wiped her tears again and answered the door. It was Naruto. "Hi Sakura" he said. "What do you want?" Sakura asked, a little annoyed, as always, but relieved to see him. "And what are you doing here at this time of the night?"

"I just…came by to say goodbye" Naruto replied. "What?" Sakura asked, wondering what he meant. "I'm gonna leave too, Sakura"

"What?!" Sakura asked.

"I am gonna leave Konoha to train with Jiraiya"

"But…why?" Sakura said, hiding her tears, and trying to sound normal. "For you" Naruto replied. Sakura couldn't help but to let some tears out. "Wh-what do you mean?"

"I'm going to find Sasuke. And when I do, I'll make him return to Konoha. Return to you". Sakura was touched by this. "I know you didn't need to know that I was leaving, since you don't care. But I wanted you to know anyway". Sakura couldn't say anything. "I also needed you to know, Sakura, that I love you…that I've always had and I always will" Naruto said. "So, goodbye" Naruto turned around. But something stopped him. He felt something warm around him; Sakura's arms around him. Sakura was crying desperately. _"You can't leave me…" _she whispered. _"Not you too…"_

"_Sakura…"_ Naruto turned around, and hugged her back. Their first hug. "_I love you…"_ Naruto said again, now holding Sakura's right hand, kissing her forehead, and wiping some of her tears away.

"You can't leave me, Naruto" Sakura said, and hugged Naruto again, tight. Too tight. _"You can't!" _she whispered to his ear, still hugging him.

Sakura broke the hug. "I know how I'm always saying that I hate you, that you're annoying, that I don't like you even as a friend" Sakura's face turned a little red. "But the truth is…" Sakura said, with her crying voice, "…that I love you" Naruto's eyes widened.

"Don't give me false hopes…" Naruto turned around. He didn't want Sakura to lie to him. "You're just saying it to make me feel better...You know you love Sasuke"

"I know. But…I love you too…" Sakura said, and Naruto turned around, facing Sakura again. Sakura planted a soft, gentle kiss on Naruto's lips.

"_Don't leave me…" _she said, hugging him again.

"I'm sorry…At least I'll leave happy…" he said, breaking the hug, "Because I know that I might have a chance with you…"

With that, he stared at her, one last time. Her beautiful green eyes were full of sadness, and he hated to see that. But he had to leave. He had no choice. This time, Naruto kissed Sakura.

"But….after I bring Sasuke back" Naruto said, "I'll leave you two alone…"

"No! You can't leave us!" Sakura said, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'll leave you alone so you don't have an annoyance in your lives, if you choose him…"

"Naruto…" Sakura softly said. This was her fault. She was the one, along with Sasuke, that was always telling him that he was annoying. "I don't want you to leave! And I don't want you to leave us alone if you find him either!"

"I love you…" he said again. "And I'll write often". He turned around, and started walking. "No!" Sakura yelled. "Take me with you! Naruto!!!"

Naruto looked back to see a crying Sakura. "I can't" he said. He kept walking, leaving Sakura alone in the front door of her house, still crying and watching him leave.

"_I love you too…"_ Sakura whispered something that Naruto heard. He smiled, as the thought of _Sakura_ kissing _him_ made him smile. He would always remember that moment, the moment he most wished for in his life….

_**A/N: Well, there you have it…review please!**_


End file.
